ostojawowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Plansee Simirl
Osobowość Plansee jest młodym, inteligentnym mężczyzną. Cechuje go spokój i umiejętność opanowania w ciężkich sytuacjach. Kreatywny, nie lubi siedzieć w miejscu. Ma w sobie duszę artysty oraz odkrywcy, co przejawia się w jego badaniach nad techniką fotograficzną. Ma w sobie dużo siły fizycznej, kiedyś walczył na "arenie" w piwnicy w pewnej karczmie. Jest tolerancyjny względem każdej rasy. Jego słabym punktem są wspomnienia o rodzinie - to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, która potrafi go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Simirlowie Do pewnego czasu Simirlowie byli jedną z ważniejszych rodzin szlacheckich w Stormwind - zamożni, z własnościami ziemskimi. W herbie mieli złote pióro na czarnym tle. Nie był to jednak zwykły kawałek pierzu. Wykonane ze złota, zdobione wieloma szlachetnymi kamieniami. Takim piórem podpisywał wszelkie dokumenty dziadek Plansee - Severin Colton Simirl. W rodzinie wierzono, że pióro przynosi szczęście, bowiem każdy dokument, umowa, spisywana właśnie nim, przynosiła rodzinie korzyści majątkowe. Wbrew woli rodziny, Severin Colton często z wielką pychą i dumą nosił swoje pióro wepchnięte w futrzaną konfederatkę. Samo pióro podobno Severin wygrał kiedyś w zakładzie z wędrownym handlarzem, który podobno poszukiwał artefaktów, jednak nikt w rodzinie w to nie wierzył. Pewnego razu, podczas wizytacji znanego maga w domu Simirlów, Uvo Paytona z Kirin Toru, została odkryta nietypowa właściwość pióra. Gdy Uvo prezentował dzieciom Severina sztuczki magiczne, cenne kamienie w piórku zaczęły delikatnie się jarzyć. Co dziwne, pióro reagowało jedynie przy magii ognia. Im zaklęcie było potężniejsze, tym klejnoty świeciły mocniej. Zaintrygowany Payton wspomniał o dziwnym zjawisku Severinowi i zaproponował, że weźmie pióro do Dalaranu na badania. Severin nie chciał słyszeć o żadnych badaniach, jednak ostatecznie zgodził się, pod warunkiem, że uda się razem z magiem i swoją strażą do Dalaranu. Uvo zgodził się i został na noc, ponieważ mieli wyruszyć o świcie. Pech chciał, że tej nocy, Severin został napadnięty i brutalnie zamordowany we własnej posiadłości. Zabójca oprócz tego, wykradł niemal wszystkie dokumenty które stanowiły o własnościach ziemskich i przede wszystkim - złote pióro. Wartownicy strzegący domu również zostali zamordowani. Co najdziwniejsze, Uvo Payton zniknął i nikt o nim już później nie słyszał. Dwa miesiące po tych wydarzeniach okazało się, że w piwnicach pod karczmą, która należała do Simirlów, dochodziło do brutalnych morderstw na dzieciach. Wszystkie ofiary były znajdowane bez oczu. Rodzina się broniła, że to nie oni stoją za morderstwami, co zresztą było prawdą. Jednak było zbyt wielu świadków, którzy ponoć widzieli, jak członkowie rodziny Simirlów porywają i zabijają swoje ofiary. Powstały domysły, że ród praktykuje mroczną magię, pakty, aby odzyskać utracony majątek i taki argument uznała też władza sądownicza w Stormwind. Do tego też doszły spreparowane dokumenty, które miały świadczyć o przekrętach finansowych Severina. Co dziwne, Simirlowie byli bardzo szanowanym rodem, a zostali tak niesprawiedliwie osądzeni. Proces był krótki a wszystkie niewygodne informacje, które dowodziły niewinności rodziny, były pomijane. Niemal wszyscy mężczyźni z rodziny zostali skazani na śmierć a kobiety zesłane do obowiązkowej pracy na posterunkach Przymierza. Dzieci zostały odesłane do służby wojskowej. Ostała się jedynie trójka z całej, ogromnej rodziny - Jurgen oraz Livienn, a także ich syn - Plansee. Tylko im udało się uciec z obławy na ich rodzinę. Skryli się w opuszczonej chatce na skraju lasów Elwynn i zamieszkali tam na stałe. Musieli także przybrać nowe nazwiska. Tak Jurgen stał się Victorem, Livienn przybrała imię Abigail, natomiast Plansee otrzymał imię Harold. Aby choć trochę zachować pamięć o swojej rodzinie, rodzice Plansee postanowili, że nazwą się Glossmount - od historii o jednym z przodków, kawalerzyście służącemu w zbrojnej jeździe Stormwind, który tak dbał o swojego wierzchowca, że otrzymał właśnie taki przydomek. Młodość Młode lata Plansee spędził spokojnie i dość beztrosko. Jego ojciec był cieślą, tworzył meble, zabawki, które później sprzedawał w swoim obwoźnym straganie. Matka natomiast pracowała w tawernie w Goldshire, w wolnych chwilach zajmowała się robótkami ręcznymi. W wieku młodzieńczym Plansee został wysłany do Stormwind - tam miał pobierać nauki u jednego ze szlachciców, Sigismunda Ashtona - zaufanego przyjaciela rodziny Simirlów. Sigismund jako jedyny wiedział o tym, że jego przyjaciele ukrywają się w Elwynn, dlatego złożył im propozycję. Plansee zamieszka u niego, będzie się uczył w zamiast za służbę w jego domu. Rodzice Planseego nie mogli zapewnić mu dobrej przyszłości, dlatego przystali na propozycję Sigismunda. W ten sposób młody Simirl, mając 10 lat opuścił rodziców i zamieszkał w domu Ashtonów. Lata w domu Sigismunda Lata mijały, a Plansee stawał się coraz bardziej wykształcony, rozwijał swoją wiedzę oraz talenty. Bardzo chciał nauczyć się tworzyć portrety, krajobrazy, jednak nie wychodziło mu to ani trochę. Dlatego wpadł na inny pomysł, że będzie robić zdjęcia. Nie miał jednak wystarczających funduszy na gnomi aparat. Miał do dyspozycji za to własny kącik naukowy - małe laboratorium, gdzie próbował opracować technikę fotograficzną skuteczniejszą i tańszą od gnomiej. Uważał, że jeśli on nie potrafi namalować obrazu, to niech obraz namaluje się sam. Badania zajęły mu wiele lat, w międzyczasie chcąc nabyć nowe doświadczenia oraz zarobić trochę pieniędzy, dorabiał sobie na wiele sposobów. Za zarobione pieniądze wysyłał paczki swoim rodzicom w Elwynn. Gdy Plansee był już bliski swojego odkrycia, Sigismund zdradził go. Przypisał wszystkie zasługi swojemu naukowcowi, który tak naprawdę nie miał z tymi badaniami nic wspólnego. Plansee otrzymał propozycję - albo dobrowolnie odda się władzom i pójdzie do więzienia za przypisywanie sobie cudzych odkryć oraz za samo nazwisko Simirl albo jego rodzice zostaną zamordowani. Młodzieniec oczywiście nie mógł dopuścić do śmierci swoich rodziców i poddał się Sigismundowi. Ten doniósł władzom Stormwind, że jego sługa, Harold Glossmount okazał się być jednym z Simirlów, do tego wykradł badania jego naukowcowi i część jego majątku. Plansee wylądował w więzieniu a po paru miesiącach miała zostać wykonana kara śmierci. Ucieczka z więzienia Plansee nie mógł znieść pobytu w więzieniu oraz świadomości, że zostanie ścięty. Podjął decyzję, że ucieknie, uda się do swoich rodziców w Elwynn i razem uciekną w inne miejsce. Dlatego, przez kilka miesięcy, kopał dziurę pod swoim łóżkiem w celi. Jednak w przeddzień jego ucieczki, do celi przyszli strażnicy więzienni, mówiąc, że jego czas już nadszedł. Plansee był zaskoczony, ponieważ do egzekucji miał jeszcze miesiąc. Został skuty i wyprowadzony z celi. Gdy został przyprowadzony na miejsce egzekucji, zauważył tam swoim rodziców. Ledwo ich zobaczył, a ci zostali ścięci na jego oczach. Dowiedział się, że Sigismund go okłamał. Oprócz tego, że wsadził Plansee do więzienia, wysłał także straż miejską ze Stormwind do domku jego rodziców. Plansee wpadł w szał. Również miał być ścięty, jednak nagle na murach zauważył tajemniczą, zakapturzoną postać. Na chwilę przed egzekucją postać z murów jednym zaklęciem uśpiła kata i strażników i przeteleportowała go poza więzienne mury. Plansee szukał długo, ale nie mógł znaleźć tajemniczej postaci, która go uratowała. W końcu usłyszał, że został wypuszczony za nim pościg. Nie mógł tu zostać, wiedział, że musi opuścić miasto jak najszybciej. Zauważył wóz, który kierował się do głównej bramy miasta. Szybko wykorzystując okazję, wskoczył do niego, ukrywając się w beczce po rybach. Gdy wóz opuścił mury Stormwind, Plansee wyskoczył z wozu i zaszył się gdzieś w lasach Elwynn. Kolonia karna na Rubieży Przedzierając się przez gęste lasy od dobrych kilku godzin, młody Simirl znalazł schronienie w jednej z jaskiń. Bez namysłu wszedł do niej. Zapuszczając się coraz głębiej w jaskinię, Plansee w końcu padł z wycieńczenia. Po omacku znalazł niezbędne rzeczy do rozpalenia ogniska, przy którym odpoczął. Znalazł także w pobliżu rzucony o ziemię wyszczerbiony, krótki miecz, który podniósł z myślą, że może mu się przydać. Ponowny pobyt w więzieniu Minęło pół dnia, Plansee siedział przy gasnącym już ognisku, oparty o skałę, kiedy nagle usłyszał odgłosy brzęczącego metalu. Zerwał się na równe nogi i schował za jedną ze skał. Do jaskini wszedł mały, zbrojny oddział ze Stormwind. Ponieważ Plansee nie był zbyt dobrze ukryty, odnaleźli go bez większego problemu. Mimo prób nawiązania rozmowy z porucznikiem, młody uciekinier został z powrotem zakuty w kajdany i przeniesiony do więzienia w Stormwind, gdzie miał czekać na egzekucję. Tym razem zrobienie dziury nie wchodziło w grę, jego cela była codziennie sprawdzana. Mijały tygodnie, a egzekucja dalej nie została przeprowadzona. Plansee żył. Jednak pewnego dnia, został bez słowa wyjaśnienia wyciągnięty ze swojej celi. Ustawiono go w rzędzie razem z pięcioma innymi skazańcami - Edwardem Darkwood, Hansem Mountainbrew, Parkinem Manabomb i akolitą Thomasem Wideriver. Z początku Plansee myślał, że będzie to zbiorowa egzekucja, jednak tak nie było. W całą piątkę została wstrzyknięta dziwna, magiczna substancja, która spowodowała u wszystkich okropne nudności i w końcu utratę przytomności, została im także wypalona na karku liczba - Plansee otrzymał 127. Jego organizm bardzo ciężko zniósł zastrzyk substancji, wymiotował krwią i najszybciej z całej piątki stracił przytomność. Pobudka w Twierdzy Alleri Plansee z bólem odzyskał przytomność w bardzo niewygodnym łóżku. Był przywiązany do niego, nie mógł się nawet rozejrzeć, gdzie się znajduje. Zdesperowany i przestraszony, wołał o pomoc, jednak nikt nie przyszedł. W końcu, po paru godzinach, do jego celi weszła starsza kobieta w zakrwawionym fartuchu. Zbadała Plansee i wyszła. Po paru minutach przyszło dwóch wojskowych, odpięli go, rzucili mu pod nogi ciuchy i kazali się ubrać, po czym wyprowadzili go na dziedziniec. Tam Plansee dostrzegł resztę skazańców, stojących na baczność przed kwaterą sierżanta. Dołączył do szeregu i czekał. Po chwili wyszedł czarnorytny krasnolud. Miał surową twarz, długą, ognistą brodę oraz charakterystyczny tatuaż na czole. Przedstawił się jako sierżant Kharim Lightfire. Wytłumaczył więźniom sytuacje, zapoznając ich z nowymi obowiązkami, do których należał między innymi trening na żołnierza. Zaznaczył również, że magiczna substancja w ich żyłach może zostać zdalnie zdetonowana, w razie ucieczki lub wyjątkowo złego zachowania. Po tym krótkim wstępie skazańcy musieli od razu przystąpić do ćwiczeń, których sierżant ani trochę nie ułatwiał. Już pierwszego dnia ćwiczeń okazało się, że Plansee i reszta więźniów nie jest w najlepszej formie fizycznej, co potwierdziły próby wdrapania się na dach ratusza. Cała drużyna skończyła z poważnymi urazami. A to był dopiero początek. Pierwsza misja w terenie Tygodnie mijały drużynie na treningach pod okiem surowego sierżanta. Pewnego wyjątkowo słonecznego dnia, podczas zbiórki sierżant Kharim oznajmił, że tego dnia trening odbędzie się za murami twierdzy i potrwa kilka dni, aby nauczyć drużynę przetrwania i pracy zespołowej. Lightfire dzięki magii światła i ognia przywołał majestatycznego, ognistego smoka, na którego kazał więźniom dosiąść. Sierżant usiadł na samym przodzie i wyruszyli. Podróż dla Plansee była fascynująca, tak jak i sam smok. To była miła odskocznia od rutyny jaka panowała w twierdzy. Po pewnym czasie drużyna doleciała do doliny Shadowmoon. Sierżant zaczął pikować w dół i będąc przy ziemi, kazał więźniom zejść. Wytłumaczył im co mają zrobić i odleciał bez pożegnania. Ich misją było przeżycie i powrót do twierdzy Alleri w ciągu czterech dni. Drużyna zaczęła się rozglądać po okolicy. Zdali sobie sprawę, że są w starych, draeneiskich ruinach, z których musieli znaleźć wyjście, co było dość trudne, przez wielkie infernale patrolujące teren. Drużyna "uzbroiła się" w naostrzone kości poległych draenei. Po pewnym czasie Thomas znalazł na czymś, co przypominało ołtarz, tajemniczy amulet. Gdy go podniósł, nad ołtarzem pojawił się upiór, który zaatakował Thomasa i resztę. Rozpoczęła się walka, jednak nie dość, że umiejętności bitewne skazańców były mizerne, to walczyli z upiorem, który z łatwością unikał ciosów. Zostało podjęte inne działanie - drużyna postanowiła, że jeśli zmuszą ducha do powrotu do urny, być może zniknie. Plansee rzucił się pierwszy z urną na upiora, chcąc go w niej zamknąć. Jednak to nie było rozwiązanie, duch bez problemu się wydostał. Wtedy Thomas, mimo że był początkującym kapłanem, użył amuletu na upiorze, zalewając go magią światłości i zmuszając do odejścia. Młody kapłan zachował magiczny amulet dla siebie, zawieszając go na szyi. Czas jednak naglił i trzeba było w końcu opuścić ruiny i udać się do Terrokar. Drużyna postanowiła, że spróbuje przejść niezauważona obok infernala, jednak plan się nie powiódł i wielki konstrukt ruszył w pogoń. Wszyscy w panice zaczęli uciekać w różne strony. Plansee razem z Thomasem cudem wybiegli za mury. Gdy w końcu odważyli się zatrzymać, zorientowali się, że infernal ich nie goni, jednak Hansa, Parkina i Edwarda również nigdzie nie było. Na szczęście po chwili Thomas dostrzegł ich, jak wychodzą z ruin. Gdy drużyna znowu była w komplecie, Edward dostrzegł w oddali twierdzę, na której murach powiewały barwy Przymierza, jednak drogi do niej strzegło dwóch potężnych Piekielnych Strażników. Przejście obok nich było niemożliwe, jednak tu Edward wszedł ze swoim planem, który polegał na zwróceniu na siebie uwagi tak, aby reszta drużyny mogła przejść. Pokrył swoją twarz mułem i piaskiem, stworzył bardzo prowizoryczną bombę dymną i ruszył. Minęła chwila i drużyna usłyszała huk i wzniecony nad ziemią popiół, co przykuło uwagę Strażników, którzy ruszyli w stronę wybuchu. To był znak do wyruszenia w stronę twierdzy. Drużyna powoli, aby nie wydawać hałasu, zaczęła iść w stronę murów. Pod twierdzą zatrzymali się i po chwili dołączył do nich Edward, wycieńczony po ucieczce. Po przedstawieniu się krasnoludzkim strażnikom, skazańcy zostali wpuszczeni, choć nie byli mile widziani na terenie Twierdzy Dzikiego Młota. Zostali zaprowadzeni do kapitana Gorima, który był gorszy od samego Kharima. Drużyna prosiła o skromny prowiant na drogę do Terrokar, jednak Gorim nie zamierzał pomagać więźniom. Nie za darmo. Warunkiem udzielenia pomocy w postaci racji żywnościowych było wysprzątanie z gnoju stajni, w których spały gryfy. Z wielką niechęcią, skazańcy musieli podjąć się tej pracy. Parkin zrobił prowizoryczne koszyki ze słomy dla wszystkich, w które nabierali gnój i wynosili go za mury twierdzy, wyrzucając do pobliskiego, spaczonego jeziorka. Gdy Plansee i Thomas wykonywali ponad dwudziestą rundę nad jeziorko, młody kapłan poślizgnął się o... cóż, gnój i zaczął wpadać do spaczonej wody. Plansee rzucił mu się na pomoc, jednak sam się poślizgnął i powoli osuwał się do jeziorka. Obaj wołali o pomoc, buty Plansee już zaczęły się przypalać i rozsypywać, do tego zaatakowała ich wygłodzona pantera. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili przybył Edward, który zaatakował panterę, zabijając ją kością draenei. Hans i Parkin pomogli wydostać się fotografowi i kapłanowi i obolali, wrócili do pracy. Gdy stajnia została wyczyszczona, drużyna udała się do kapitana Gorima, by zameldować o postępie. Ten, gdy dowiedział się o ukończonej robocie, nie wywiązał się z obietnicy, tylko wyśmiał skazańców. Wtedy jednak pojawił się Kharim, który przekonał kapitana, aby ten wydał racje żywnościowe i pomógł im w przedostaniu się na granicę. Gorim bardzo niechętnie rozkazał swoim gryfim jeźdźcom dostarczyć drużynę na granicę z lasem Terrokar. Po dotarciu na granicę, skazańcy zostali wypchnięci przez krasnoludzkich jeźdźców na ziemię, rzucili im torby z jedzeniem i odlecieli. Gdy Plansee zajrzał do swojej torby, były w niej jedynie obrzydliwe, zielone robaki. Wszyscy mieli robaki w torbach oraz notatkę "Jeśli nasze gryfy mogą to jeść, to i wy możecie. Gorim.". Głodna drużyna ruszyła w stronę twierdzy Alleri i ku ich zaskoczeniu, przy drodze znalazła drewnianą skrzynkę z oznaczeniami Przymierza, która była pełna suchego prowiantu. Bez zastanawiania się skazańcy przyjęli prowiant i jakiś czas później rozbili skromny obóz, aby przeczekać noc. Przed pójściem spać wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą, obiecując sobie, że będą się trzymać już zawsze razem i dowiodą swojej niewinności. Następnego dnia drużyna zorientowała się, że nocowała niedaleko obozu Hordy, która jakimś cudem ich nie zauważyła. Mając na uwadze, by zgłosić to sierżantowi, Plansee i jego kompani ruszyli w stronę fortu Alleri, który był już widoczny. Gdy drużyna była już niedaleko murów, dostrzegli w krzakach dwóch orków. Najprawdopodobniej byli zwiadowcami. Zdezorientowani, nie wiedzieli co robić i po chwili jeden z orków się odwrócił, dostrzegł skazańców i rzucił się do ataku razem z drugim orkiem. Wywiązała się ciężka i długa walka, Thomas wołał sierżanta błagalnym głosem, jednak ten nie przychodził. Pierwszy ork padł martwy, jednak już wtedy drużyna była bardzo ranna i bliska śmierci. Na ich szczęście pojawił się sierżant, który bez problemu zabił drugiego orka. Popatrzył na rannych skazańców i tylko pokiwał głową zmartwiony. Orkowie nie byli częścią ćwiczeń. Drużyna została odesłana do szpitala polowego, pod opiekę pani Basi, która przez tydzień zajmowała się ich ranami. Budowa wieży i wybór oręża Mijały kolejne dni. A może tygodnie? Plansee przestał liczyć. Codzienne, wyczerpujące treningi, skromne posiłki, wczesne pobudki i niespokojne noce, do tego myśli i koszmary o rodzicach, których utracił, nie zachęcały młodego Simirla do czegokolwiek. Ciągle czuł się winny śmierci swoich rodziców. Jednak starał radzić sobie i w takich okropnych chwilach. Bardzo chciał zająć się czymś innym niż bieganie wokół ratusza. I tak się w końcu stało. Na jednej ze zbiórek, sierżant Kharim oznajmił, że tego dnia drużyna znowu będzie pracować w terenie, zaraz przy murach twierdzy. Zaprowadził tam wszystkich i pokazał starą, zrujnowaną wieżę strażniczą, którą rozkazał odbudować z dostępnych materiałów. Wieża była w fatalnym stanie. Jednak nie wszyscy od razu poszli naprawiać wieżę. Sierżant wziął Hansa i Plansee nieco dalej, do miejsca z kilkoma kukłami i dużą, drewnianą skrzynią na broń. Kazał wybrać dwójce broń, z którą się już nie rozstaną. Hans wybrał dwa toporki, natomiast Plansee - halabardę. Po dokonaniu wyboru sierżant zamknął skrzynię i rozpoczął nauczać jak używać tych dwóch rodzajów broni, w teorii jak i w praktyce. Minęła godzina i Kharim zarządził sparing Plansee z Hansem. Walka była równa, choć emocjonująca. Przez pierwsze chwilę przewagę miał Hans, jednak później to Plansee wyszedł na wyprowadzenie tak efektywnie, że Hansowi wypadły z rąk toporki. Młody Simirl mógł zakończyć walkę, pokonując krasnoluda, jednak tak nie zrobił i zaczekał aż jego przeciwnik podniesie broń. Sierżant zauważył gest i po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do Plansee po imieniu, chwaląc to zachowanie. Ostatecznie początkujący halabardnik wygrał starcie, jednak walka była satysfakcjonująca również dla Hansa. Po walce Hans i Plansee wrócili do reszty, która radziła sobie całkiem dobrze z odbudową, Sierżant zostawił dwójkę kompanów pod wieżą, która dołączyła do Parkina, natomiast na wybór broni wziął Edwarda i Thomasa. Renowacje wieży, mimo bardzo małych umiejętności budowniczych, szły całkiem szybko. Plansee wykonał łóżka z reszty drewna i suszonej trawy oraz naprawiał dach. Jako swoją broń Edward wybrał dwa ostrza, Thomas wybrał kostur, natomiast Parkin - strzelbę. Po kilku godzinach ciężkiej pracy wieża została odbudowana. Sierżant obejrzał i pochwalił drużynę oraz pozwolił w niej mieszkać. RP IV (WZÓR) # Zbiórka, oddelegowanie do obowiązków # Podróż do Shattrath # Wejscie do miasta, incydent z sukami z sierocinca # Handel z Ka'u # Handel z orkiem Kuupashem # Rozmowa jednym z arakkoa o fajne i masce Raasaa (czy jakos tak) # Udany handel z aldorskim aukcjonerem # Atak nieumarlych, wciągniecie A'dala przez maga # Ucieczka przed smokiem z miasta # Zamrozenie druzyny przez nieumarlego smoka, Ka'u i mag i skrzyneczka # Walka z Ka'u # Powrot do twierdzy # Otwarcie skrzyneczki dla Żelaznego Czerepu przez Kharima # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4F4qzPbcFiA # atak nieumarlych na twierdze alleri, zapalenie lamp sygnałowych # sygnał od innych twierdz przymierza, ucieczka druzyny i kharima z twierdzy # i kurdebele osiem okrążeń wokół drzżewa RP V (WZÓR) # Pobudka w Tuurem # Wyruszenie w kierunku przejscia z Terrokar do Helfire (cenarion thicket po drodze) # Dotarcie do przełęczy, armia orków # Odwrót w stronę Zangar, rozbicie obozu pod Shattrath # Wycieczka do Shattrath, zakup poliestrowych ciuszkow, włam do mieszkania, elemental, żona Marka Crane, maga, który wchłonął esensję naaru # Poszukiwanie papugi i brawurowa ucieczka przed ogrami # Podróż do cenarion thicket, konfrontacja z szalonym krasnoludem najemnikiem (adaś chwilowo traci łapę) # Pomoc Kharima, który traci przytomnosc przez napromieniowanie # Podroz do Zangar do druidzkiej wioski # Druid Harvenar, trzeba zdobyć mózg meduzy i totem oczyszczenia # Podroz do wioski brokenów, plan Edwarda, Edward zostaje porwany, reszta druzyny wyrusza mu na pomoc # Zlokalizowanie przypalanego na roznie Edwarda w chatce wodza, dziura w dachu i udany w 1/3 atak z góry # Bitwa z brokenami, podpalenie chatki i ucieczka przez okno z totemem prosto na... grzbiet ogromniastej meduzy # Lot ogromną meduzą, ostatecznie ostał sie na jej grzbiecie Hans i Plansee, ktory zabija meduze # Druzyna zabiera mozg meduzy i oddaje potrzebne skladniki Harvenarowi, ten im mowi o tajemniczym czlowieku przechodzacym przez wioske # Wszyscy decydują udać się na północ Zangar tropem Marka, w tym miejscu ma dojść do wymiany esensji z orkami # Druzyna probuje przekonac Marka do zmiany zdania, ten rozpoczyna walkę, Hans i OP moce # W najciemniejszej godzinie nadjezdza Tarlin z kawalerią RP VI (WZÓR) # Pobudka w koszarach w Warowni Honoru # Rozmowa z Generalem Tarlinem, ktory jest podejrzanie mily, Plansee dowiaduje sie, ze jego rodzina nie znajduje sie na outland # Rozmowa w karczmie # Zestaw zadań od miejscowego inżyniera # Naprawa kotłów, Plansee naprawia dziure w dachu, reszta odnajduje czaszke draenei # Naprawa muru, odnalezienie zwłok piechura, który miał przy sobie strzykawkę z żółtą substancją # Rozmowa z Kapralem Yuri, ktory wyjawia tajemnice o narkotykach w honor hold RP VII (WZÓR) # Stajnia i Stajenny Andrew, problem z robakami # Mag, intryga z narkotykami # Rozmowa z Cyrusem, jego śmierć z rąk kusznika # Konfrontacja z Gurką, oferta dołączenia do jego narkotykowego gangu # Zabawa w kucharzy, zatrucie sosu ktory mial byc wyslany na front, zamiana beczek # Okłamanie żołnierzy Gurki, test lojalnosci # Wyciąganie informacji od maga na temat dostawcy towaru # Wypuszczenie maga na wolność # Zdradzenie kusznikowi Gurki informacji na temat dostaw # Pójście do zbrojowni po broń, ustalenie planu # Rozmowa z Kapralem Yuri i przekazanie mu prawdy o śmierci jego przyjaciela, draenei # Zebranie siedmiu ludzi i wejście do koszar # Wyjawienie prawdy Tarlinowi # Atak nieumarłych i orków na koszary RP VIII (WZÓR) # Plansee, Parkin i Edward ubierają ekwipunek piechura # Walka z czerwem Puszkiem, ktory atakuje od podłogi # Parkin i Hans ustawiają beczki z prochem na parterze koszar, zamykając bramę # Plansee bierze beczke i razem z Thomasem udają się na dach, by pomóc Generalowi # Walka na dachu, zrzucenie beczki z prochem # Plansee zabiera Edwarda na dół, Thomas go leczy # Parter zostaje odcięty od piętra przez wybuch beczek # Generał i reszta kompanii zostaje otoczona, powrót do głownej komnaty # Last stand, zwój teleportacji nie działa # Uwolniona esencja A'dala z kryształu, kontratak # General i reszta jednostek odbijaja warownie z rąk przeciwnika # Rozkaz o dokończeniu manabomby i spuszczeniu jej na cytadele w helfire # Tarlin udaje sie z Yurim i resztą pod dark portal w celu sprowadzenia posiłków # Druzyna bierze odznaki kapralskie, Hans i Thomas zbroją się i wyruszają na front, w stronę przełęczy (major Clemens) # Walka w przełęczy, długa i brutalna, drużyna ledwo uchodzi z życiem i odnajduje Sierżanta # Podróż do Twierdzy Dzikiego Młota # Dokończenie budowy manabomby # Sierżant jest sceptycznie nastawiony, postanawia zniszczyć bombę # Reszta drużyny staje w obronie manabomby, Sierżant przed nimi, Plansee ma rozsterki, bierze stronę Sierżanta # Gdy Sierżant atakuje drużynę, Plansee go unieruchamia, Sierżant zostaje zamknięty w celi # Drużyna wyrusza na gryfach z manabombą w kierunku dark portalu # Po dotarciu Tarlin rozkazuje wrzucic bombę do portalu, co zniszczy całą rubież # Edward, Hans i Parkin postanawiają posłuchać się rozkazu, Thomas nie okresla sie, Plansee... uszkadza bombę # General rozkazuje zakuć Plansee, bomba jest zdestabilizowana # Rozkaz wrzucenia bomby mimo wszystko do portalu, co zniszczy rubież i Azeroth # Drużyna nie zgadza sie na to, atakuje generała razem z planszą # Generał zostaje pokonany i zabity przez Zelazny Czerep, druzyna wzieta do niewoli, Parkin i Hans uciekają RP IX (WZÓR) # Pobudka na wozie, Plansee, Thomas i Edward są w klatkach # Orczyca wypuszcza drużynę i wprowadza na arene, tam droczy się z nimi (Jahira) # Żelazny Czerep, wódz Hordy nieco milej wita ludzi i oprowadza po wiosce pod cytadelą piekielnego ognia # Chwila przerwy w namiocie, pani szaman i masc # Kopanie rudy czarnej skały, poznanie Pędraka # Drużyna kopie całą noc i odkrywa wystarczającą ilość rudy dla wszystkich # Transport rudy do huty, spotkanie Czaszki (Rhoben) # Spotkanie z Żelaznym Czerepem, ciężka rozmowa, intencje Hordy Cieni (brak jedzenia, przeżycie) # Zaćmienie na niebie # Dwutygodniowy trening pod okiem Jahiry i wykucie nowej bronii # Pędrak zaginął, Jahira wyrusza z drużyną na poszukiwania # Walka z fel reaverem (Łazaczem), zwycięstwo # Dziwny, wspólny koszmar, Rhoben planuje atak na jedną z wiosek orków na północy # Drużyna idzie do Żelaznego Czerepa, jednak ten umiera ze starości # Tydzien pozniej dochodzi do bitwy, Rhoben wskrzesza draenei na sciezce chwały # Jahira umiera, Pędrak umiera, Edward traci oko, manabomba zostaje zrzucona na północy # Drużyna udaje się do Shattrath RP X (WZÓR) # Edward, Plansee i Thomas wchodzą do Shattrath i spotykają Hansa i Parkina # Odpoczynek i rozmowa w karczmie # Micky i jego dziwna oferta (wierzchowce za informacje o Rhobenie), odrzucenie tej oferty # Atak zabójców # Ponowna rozmowa z Mickym, Gildia Bruxon, runa Ukrytego # Wyjście z miasta, drużyna wyrusza w stronę Szadołmun # Ponowny atak zabójców po drodze, pomoc (pomoc...) dziwnego maga Matthewa # Plansee dowiaduje sie, że Rhoben ma na nazwisko Simirl ( :O ) # List (duchy z Oshu'gun, esencja A'dala w Blade's Egde, esencja ciemności w Szadołmun) # Drużyna dzieli sie na trójki (Parkin, Edward, Plansee -> Blade's Egde | Matthew, Hans, Thomas -> Oshu'gun) # Podróz do Blade's Egde, luźne rozmowy RP XI (WZÓR) # Dotarcie do Sylvanaar # Rozmowa z Lynaeres Sharpmoon, wiesc o atakach ogrów na osade elfów, siostry z wydłubanymi oczami # Rozmowa z ogrem Wizjerem, przeznaczenie, esencja adala u arakkoa, wyjasnienie problemu z ogrami (negocjacje druidow z ogrami, zamordowanie ich, przybycie wskrzeszonego gruula, ogry chca uciec i pozbywają sie zlego przywództwa, elfy nie pozwalają na przejscie ogrów przez wioskę) # Próba rozmowy z Lynaeres o przeprowadzeniu ogrów przez osade do Shattrath, elfka pluje druzynie w twarz # Niespodziewany atak ogrów, drużyna nie chce wspierać żadnej ze stron, dochodzi do walki miedzy ogrami, ogłuszanie, Parkin zawala bramę aby ogry nie mogly sie przedostac # Bitwa ucicha, rozmowa z Rhobenem, ten wyjawia że to on stworzył złote pióro Simirlów # Rozmowa z Calindą, która wyjawia, że jej siostry i ona nie zgadzaja sie z Lynaeres, kula do teleportacji, jedną połowę ma elfka, drugą ogrzy szaman, brak kontaktu # Teleportacja do obozu ogrow, rozmowa z wodzem, wodz nienie chcechciałbym mowic # Rytual stania sie czescia klanu, naga druzyna, pajakajajaki # Wodz zdradza druzynie powod braku kontaktu, "dobry" duch, ostrzezenie, naszyjnik, zielone wlosy # Ekipa wraca do osaddy elfow,. Przekazuje wieści Calinde i wymysla plan uspienia calej osady za pomoca trucizny w posilku, aby ogry mogly przejsc # Poinformowanie ogrow i, wprowadzenie planu w zycie # Atak opetanej lunaynaeres ktora umiera jak szmata w dwie tury # Resztki klanu przechodza przez osade # Nagly atak gruula, ratowanie parkina, pokonanie gruula # Zjednoczenie elfow i, ogrow, I'kil, rhoben kradnie moc z pomoca urzadzen tytanow, niewiadomo gdzie jest, druzyna dostaje dysk tytanow, # Powrot do shattrath RP XII (WZÓR) # Dotarcie do Shattrath, spotkanie drużyny w karczmie # Rozmowy o postępie, Rhoben ukrywa sie w Akindun razem z konsolą, dysk z danymi tytanów # Matthew zaczyna ściemnać o jego przybyciu na Rubież, wynajął gildię Bruxon, zakon Matthewa, zachowanie balansu miedzy swiatlem i pustka, jego mistrz Caine, Wielki Kurator Zakonu, widzi ze druzyna chce zniszczyc rubiez i w ogole dziwne rzeczy robi, Matthew chciał sie wykazać, wykradl sztylet mistrza ktory mogl go jednorazowo przeniesc na rubież #